


Отдача

by Leytenator



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "В ушах все еще глухо грохочут отзвуки выстрелов, раздаются предсмертные хрипы. Бонд знает, что после задания они не умолкнут несколько часов. Он мог бы просто пойти и напиться, как делал сотни раз до этого. Но сегодня ему хочется утолить другую жажду.Ему хочется слышать голос, чьи негромкие указания в наушнике легко могут перекрыть привычные пальбу и крики. Голос, к которому Бонд так пугающе быстро привык.Который его подвел"





	Отдача

\- Стоит чаще ходить в тренажерный зал, Кью. Хотя бы заглядывать туда в принципе.  
Острые лопатки напрягаются под тонким кашемиром, когда Бонд кладет между ними до сих пор гудящую от отдачи ладонь. Кью горбится в своем кресле и шипит, стоит Бонду усилить нажим. Мышцы под мягкой тканью задеревенели от напряжения, и Бонд опускает на узкие плечи вторую руку, одновременно разминая их и не позволяя Кью подняться.  
\- Бонд, перестаньте, мне больно!  
Раздраженный, немного ноющий голос, который так хочется оборвать вскриком. Бонд чувствует, как обнаженная кожа над воротом рубашки покрывается мурашками, когда он задевает ее большими пальцами. Волоски на собственном загривке встают дыбом.  
Он хотел бы прикусить эту тонкую шею, впиться в нее зубами, выдрать клок, сожрать Кью целиком, без остатка. В ушах все еще глухо грохочут отзвуки выстрелов, раздаются предсмертные хрипы. Бонд знает, что после задания они не умолкнут несколько часов. Он мог бы просто пойти и напиться, как делал сотни раз до этого. Но сегодня ему хочется утолить другую жажду.  
Ему хочется слышать голос, чьи негромкие указания в наушнике легко могут перекрыть привычные пальбу и крики. Голос, к которому Бонд так пугающе быстро привык.   
Который его подвел.   
\- Если бы вы это делали, Кью, - продолжает он неторопливо, зная, что больше нет нужды спешить, - то лучше бы разбирались в возможностях человеческого организма. Вам пригодится. На той планете, откуда вы родом, на людей ведь смотрят как на забавных зверьков? И слишком часто забывают, что звери кусают.  
Он щелкает зубами вхолостую над прикрытым непослушными вихрами ухом. Кью вздрагивает всем телом и опускает голову ниже, частит:  
\- Бонд, я ни секунды не сомневался, что вы справитесь с транспортировкой заложника без нашей помощи. Да, и без обещанного вертолета. Параллельная миссия оказалась провалена, мне пришлось отключиться и помогать. Простите, что не расшаркался и оставил без объяснений в трех экземплярах. Это был тяжелый день. Отдыхайте. Все ведь живы. Объект цел. Вы, - Кью гулко сглатывает, - тоже.  
\- Я убил двенадцать человек. Одного - придушил голыми руками на глазах объекта, как вы выразились. Теперь у девочки истерика. А под транквилизаторами, знаете, не очень легко вытянуть из восьмилетки информацию, ради которой все затевалось.  
\- Допустимый ущерб, - отрезает Кью. - Хватит сантиментов, Бонд, вы в самом деле пришли сюда, чтобы читать мне лекции по этике, черт возьми?  
Он пришел, чтобы убедиться не в чужой - в своей ошибке.  
Ладонь ложится на горло самой нежной и самой действенной из удавок: Кью замолкает мгновенно. Он сипло дышит, но не убирает пальцы Бонда с кадыка.  
Бонд слегка сжимает их на пробу, и Кью глухо всхлипывает, не останавливая его ни словом, ни жестом. Только медленно поднимает руку к лицу и стаскивает очки.  
У него разбиты костяшки, и Бонду кажется, он чувствует повисший в воздухе густой металлический запах с примесью антисептика.   
\- Что у вас с рукой? - спрашивает он, позволяя ладони соскользнуть с горла и перехватить тонкое запястье.  
Кью дергает плечом.  
\- Допустимый ущерб, - шепчет он и закрывает лицо, смеясь негромко и сорванно. - Знаете, вы правы, мне стоит наведаться в зал.  
\- И начать с боксерской груши, прежде чем переходить к стенам? Или что вы там пытались избить, стол?  
\- Бонд, ради бога, простите. Мне так жаль.  
\- Вы правы, Кью, - негромко говорит Бонд, разворачивая его вместе с креслом. - Все живы. Но не все целы. Девочка, я, вы - нет.  
\- У вас руки дрожат, - тихо замечает Кью, глядя на него расфокусированным взглядом.  
\- Отдача.  
Кью поворачивает голову, смотрит на сжимающие его запястье пальцы и повторяет вполголоса: "Отдача", - прежде чем прижаться к ним горячими губами.  
Это больно. Это хорошо. Это правильно.  
\- Ты испугался за ребенка? Или за свою летящую к черту карьеру?  
Кью хрипло смеется, продолжая осторожно целовать его ладонь.  
\- А третьего варианта не будет? - спрашивает он и тянется израненной рукой к лицу Бонда.  
Дикая, животная злость медленно покидает тело, оставляя тишину, и усталость, и странный покой.  
\- Может быть, мы с тобой все-таки одного вида, - выговаривает Бонд, задевая губами содранные костяшки. - Когда зверь боится - он атакует. Он бьет.  
\- Что же делать, если я боюсь за кого-то?  
\- Пойти в чертов зал и лупить по груше. Напиться.  
Бонд морщится, когда слышит смешок.  
\- Других возможностей нет? Видите ли, ни в том, ни в другом я не особенно силен.  
Бонд нажимает подошвой ботинка на рычажок под сиденьем, и кресло послушно опускается ниже. Кью смотрит на него, расслабленно запрокинув голову, и крепко сжимает его ладонь в своей.  
\- Есть.   
\- Вы-то сами меня уже не опасаетесь?  
Кью всегда был мастером изящных формулировок.  
\- Я не сделаю тебе больно. Никогда. Ты мне веришь?  
Кью молчит какое-то время, а потом мягко тянет его за руку ближе к себе.  
\- Верю, - отвечает он, и в его глазах нет и тени страха, но есть что-то темное, звериное, отлично знакомое. - Я тебе верю.


End file.
